everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
A Doomed Courtship
A Doomed Courtship is a 2017-penned one-shot fanfiction written by EmperorPeacock as a Chrismas present to WiseUnicorn for the wikia FanSa/Secret Santa of that same year. The fanfiction was not properly published as a page until Christmas Eve of 2019. ~*~ It was Legacy Year for many of the Arthurian Legends. No, not those legends you’re thinking of, the tales and romances of courageous King Arthur, his brave knights of the Round Table, the beautiful Queen Guinevere, the helpful wizard Merlin, and the many enemies of Camelot. Rather, these were their children, the next generation, each destined to fulfill a certain role within these legends so they may be repeated and never die. Among these students was Meredith, daughter of the cunning sorceress known as Morgan le Fay, half-sister of Arthur himself, and one of many with claims to the throne of Camelot; famously willing to use dark magic to achieve what she believed to be rightfully hers. Meredith, like her mother, was also very beautiful. Tall, slender, with bluish-green eyes, the two colors swirling together within her irises like a magical spell, letting those daring enough to look her in the eyes know that she was a powerful force to be reckoned with. She was a sorceress, a future priestess, and above all, a princess of the mystical Avalon. But that wasn’t doing it for her. She wanted more. She wanted Camelot itself. She wanted to be the one to bring Arthur and his court to their knees. After they had stolen her mother’s deserved title and banished them to Avalon, she wanted to rule Camelot herself. By herself. Or, perhaps, destroy it. It wasn’t a part of her destiny, but she would figure it out. Regardless, it was the first day of Meredith’s Legacy Year at Ever After High. She would sign the Book of Legends. She didn’t mind this too much, as she was just as conniving as her destiny required her to be. Her legacy would have her fight for the crown of Camelot, which was fine with her. However, this time, she vowed, things would turn out differently. She intended to actually win her birthright. And could they even blame her if she succeeded in what her destiny required her to work for? Book to School tours were wrapped up, and students were either heading off to their dorms or checking out the various groups and clubs of the school, which weren’t shown by the guides. Meredith dreaded this day. At school, there was a group, unquestionably called the Arthurian Legends, members of which were destined to be the next generation of Camelot. Last year, she had managed to act as the group’s unofficial queen, considering no one else had reasonable claim to the role. However, this year would see the arrival of Guinevere’s daughter, destined to be the true queen of Camelot, and therefore the Legends as well. And because Meredith was rather toxic, no one would really miss her authority. The girl, named Gwendolyne Eve Vere, who affectionately allowed anyone to call her Gwen, was walking around and introducing herself to all the members. Meredith grimaced. This girl seemed to be everything she hated in a person. She was pretty, Meredith thought, with deep blue eyes and honey blonde hair, but that was neither here nor there. She wasn’t going to allow herself to be attracted to the next Guinevere, they would have to be enemies. Meredith remembered one of their stories, where she’s supposed to try to give Guinevere a heart attack via a headless green knight. Yeah, perhaps they shouldn’t try to be friends. Suddenly, Meredith saw the girl approach her, curtsy (’ugh’), hold out her hand, and say: “Hi! I’m Gwen, and I hear you’re-“ “Save it, princess,” she interrupted calmly, holding up her palm to the girl. “Let’s get something straight. We’re not gonna be friends. You think that crown is yours just because of destiny? I’ll be the queen of Camelot someday, so maybe just don’t talk to me, and I won’t maim you, kay? Got it? Good. Now kindly get outta my face, like a good little princess,” Meredith said mockingly, a magical aura surrounding her hand. “Oh, okay,” Gwen said sweetly. “I’m sorry you think that. I’m sure we can still be friends; you can’t be all evil! I’ll see you later!” she proclaimed, politely waving her hand and leaving. ’Some girls just don’t deserve to rule’, Meredith thought. If these were the people she’d have to fight in the future, then that crown may as well already be on her head. She hadn’t even seen the next Arthur yet, her cousin, but she was sure. The day was tiring for the sorceress, so she made her way to her dorm. Expecting to find her roommate from last year. She walked in and was shocked and surprised to see Gwen, standing on her side of the room. “Grimm, you don’t take a hint, do you princess? Please tell me you’re not my new roommate.” Meredith said impatiently. “No, I’m not. Lucky for the both of us. And honestly, you telling me to take a hint when you’re fighting destiny? Hilarious. You won’t be queen; you’re not even a princess. What was your mother, again? A priestess?” Gwen said, attitude the opposite of earlier. Meredith couldn’t help but smile. “And here I thought you were an annoying little Princess Charming. Annoying, perhaps, but charming? Guess not. And listen here, that crown was my mother’s birthright. My birthright!” She had approached the next Guinevere, giving her a good look in the eye. Attempting to strike fear into her rivals was one of her favorite pastimes. “You don’t threaten me, little Miss le Fay.” Gwen’s tone was mocking in a girly sort of way. “That crown is mine. The beautiful Guinevere, my mother, is Camelot’s rightful queen. Why she ever gave it up, I haven’t a clue, but trust me when I say this, I won’t be making that mistake. And no one, not even you, sorceress, will get in my way.” She had inched closer to Meredith just like she had done. Meredith laughed. “You think you can stop me? Please. But I have to say, I enjoy this aspect of you better than the princess persona. Why the fakeout, darling? This attitude is so much more interesting and, dare I say? Sexy.” Her whispered breath was hot and heavy against Gwen. “What are you getting at?” Gwen asked. “Come on, darling, you can’t tell me this is all you came here for.” Meredith’s voice was sultry. And thus, the genesis of a doomed courtship. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Airy's Attempts At Authorship